Eternel Cauchemar
by Elnaie
Summary: 10 ans après que Voldemort soit mort... Les choses ne sont pas tellement que l'on voudrait qu'elles soient !


« Je sais qu'un jour notre amour

Guidera nos pas,

Toujours,

Si toi tu es près de moi.

La nuit fera place au jour,

Tout s'éclairera,

Puisque tu es là.

L'amour nous guidera. »

© Le Roi Lion

Cette chanson retentit dans tout Poudlard, à 8 heures du matin (un dimanche !), afin de réveiller tout le monde. Inutile de dire que l'air lancinant et mièvre était plus adapté à rendormir ou maintenir dans le sommeil les élèves. Cependant, à force d'être joué en boucle, il fit émerger chaque Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle petit à petit du sommeil. Et chacun souhaita y retourner immédiatement.

En effet, Poudlard aux couleurs de la Saint-Valentin aurait donné envie à tout le monde de se dissimuler sous sa cape, ou sous sa couette. C'est ce que pensa faire Harry, en ce matin de 14 février, en voyant des milliers de Cupidon voleter au pied de son lit, avec en leur possession des lettres plus bariolées et effrayantes les unes que les autres… Après qu'il eut hurlé d'horreur, accompagné de Ron, face à ce décor apocalyptique. Les murs étaient roses et parsemés de cœurs. Voyant Ron devenir livide, Harry s'inquiéta : ce n'était tout de même pas ce décor, qui avait cet effet sur lui ?

« Ha… Ha… Harry. Je… J'ai oublié ! Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour Hermione, et c'est la Saint-Valentin ! Elle va me tuer !

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le Survivant explosa de rire, devant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami. Reprenant difficilement son sérieux, il parvint toutefois à soumettre une solution à Ron.

- Nous pouvons aller à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'à amener Hermione chez Madame Pieddodu, en espérant que ça se passe mieux que quand j'y ai été avec Cho. Si elle se met à pleurer à propos d'un amour passé disparu, fuis, et reviens tout me raconter, _dit il, encore hilare._ A ce moment là, tu lui diras que tu comptais lui offrir un bijou, mais que tu préférais qu'elle le choisisse elle-même, pour être sur qu'il lui convienne. »

Ron, tout content de s'en sortir si facilement, partit rapidement se laver, puis enfin rejoindre Hermione, pour l'amener à Pré-au-Lard. Le Gryffondor aux yeux verts se retrouva donc seul, passablement déprimé. L'an dernier, à la même période, il était lui-même avec Cho dans le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu. Cette année, il passerait ce jour qui célébrait l'amour seul, comme beaucoup d'autres jours depuis qu'Hermione et Ron sortaient (enfin) ensemble. Peut-être en profiterait-il pour travailler ses potions. Il pourrait demander l'aide de Romilda Vane, pour concocter un philtre d'amour.

Sur ces pensées lugubres, Harry se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle, à l'entrée de laquelle est disposée une table, ensevelie sous des montagnes de gâteaux plutôt étranges, en forme de cœurs. Étranges, mais qui ont l'air appétissants, malgré tout. Dépité et déprimé, Harry en prend une montagne pour lui tout seul, et va s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, avec une vue directe sur celle des Serpentard, qui, à l'instar des autres vue l'heure matinale, est quasi vide. Son regard croisa celui de Pansy qui, bien que séparée des autres toutous de Malefoy, lui adressa un regard narquois. Il but une gorgée de son chocolat, et, dans un geste ironique, leva son gâteau en forme de cœur. Il en mangea un bout en même temps que Pansy lui rendait l'ironie.

À ce moment-là, pour le Gryffondor comme pour la Serpentard, le temps sembla s'arrêter, se figer dans leur regard partagé. Une sensation étrange parcourut leur corps, alors qu'ils se levaient, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Ce ressenti fugace ne dura qu'un instant, indétectable pour le peu de gens présents, trop occupés à fixer leur bol de céréales. En se croisant près des portes, Harry prit un air faussement galant, et laissa passer Pansy, sur ces paroles :

« Future Dame Malefoy, veuillez donc passer. En espérant que votre mari puisse un jour vous permettre de porter ses enfants, afin qu'ils puissent fouler ces lieux. S'il en a le temps avant d'être emprisonné à Azkaban comme son père.

- Merci, Seigneur Potter. En espérant que vous survivrez assez longtemps au Lord, pour que votre progéniture vienne ici… S'ils ne sont pas des Cracmols, en raison de la souillure de votre sang. »

Sur ces paroles, applaudies des Gryffondor et des Serpentard à tour de rôle, chacun s'éloigna, l'une pour rejoindre l'attroupement de groupies de Malefoy, l'autre pour s'éclipser dans une salle de classe. Harry voulait tenter de maîtriser la solution de force qu'il aurait dû savoir faire depuis l'an dernier, Rogue la leur ayant apprise. Il devait aussi faire son devoir pour Slughorn, qui consistait à se renseigner sur les élixirs éternels, qui étaient assez méconnus.

Seulement, impossible pour lui de se concentrer. Le silence ambiant, normalement prompt à aider à la concentration, ne lui était d'aucune aide pour lui éviter de se confronter à ses pensées. Ses pensées divergeaient vers les cheveux chatoyants d'une brune de Poudlard, au corps de déesse et au regard envoûtant, qu'il fréquentait régulièrement dans l'école. Divaguant pendant plusieurs minutes, une prise de conscience brutale le ramena à la réalité quand il réalisa qui il visualisait. Pansy Parkinson. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Impossible. Mais pourtant, elle était tellement merveilleuse, avait une voix si charmante, et ses yeux…

Il ne sortit plus de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une créature, qui était un croisement entre Cupidon et une fée géante potelée, lui fonde dessus. La même que celles qui se trouvaient devant son lit, ce matin-là. Avec un arc et un carquois de flèches… Mieux valait ne pas l'embêter. Quand elle lui donna une plume et un parchemin, il n'hésita plus, écrivit un poème à Pansy.

« Chère déesse qui m'illumine par son rire…

Tout ce jour, j'ai attendu ton sourire…

Tant de fois, je n'attendais que ta voix

Pour faire naître en moi cette joie.

Merveilleuse et charmante,

Délicate virtuose dansante.

À une délicate femme,

Je déclare ma flamme

Que ce poème soit pour toujours

La marque de mon amour. »

La créature disparut sans demander son reste, et c'est rêveur, concentré sur l'espoir que cette étincelle résulte en un amour heureux, que le Gryffondor sortit de la salle de classe. Un gargouillis en provenance de son ventre lui rappela qu'il était l'heure de manger, et ses pas se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers la Grande Salle.

« Ça alors, je suis resté bien plus longtemps que je ne le croyais à travailler, _pensa-t-il._ »

Dans le couloir, avant d'entrer prendre son repas de midi, il croisa Pansy. Celle-ci l'aperçut, et lançant des regards furtifs autour d'elle, vérifia que personne d'autre n'était dans les parages. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, laissant tomber un objet sur le sol. Se penchant pour ramasser le mouchoir de soie, Harry y découvrit un parchemin, scellé par le seau des Parkinson, qui lui était adressé. Pansy lui répondait chaleureusement et positivement, déclarant ses sentiments partagés.

Plein d'allégresse, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle à son tour. Grande Salle qui, à l'initiative de Lockhart et avec l'approbation de Dumbledore, avait été entièrement modifiée. Des tables individuelles avaient été mises en place, et les élèves étaient répartis par tirage au sort sur celles ci, afin de partager un dîner aux chandelles.

Le **hasard** faisant bien les choses, Harry se retrouva avec l'amour de sa vie, la Serpentard qui avait dérobé son cœur. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la table qui leur été réservée et Pansy adressa un grand sourire et un regard chaleureux à Harry, tenant un parchemin.

Chaque table étant entourée d'un tissu pour garantir l'intimité, et ne résistant plus, les deux anciens ennemis s'embrassèrent, tendrement, faisant fi de tous les différents qui les avaient opposés. Malgré les plats succulents qui leur étaient servis, les tourtereaux, trop occupés à dévisager ce qu'ils avaient manqué des années durant, picorèrent à peine dans leurs assiettes. Une fois le repas fini, alors que la plupart des élèves profitaient tranquillement du dessert, eux sortirent discrètement, les joues rougies. Espérant ne pas se faire repérer, chacun alla chercher des affaires chaudes dans sa salle commune, pour sortir dans le froid hivernal, et aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Leurs pas les menèrent chez Mme Pieddodu où, au grand soulagement d'Harry, ni Ron et Hermione ne se trouvaient. Et nul Serpentard non plus, ce qui ne manqua pas de les soulager aussi. Ils échappèrent aux questions dérangeantes que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble n'aurait pas manqué de susciter. Leur chocolat chaud partagé, c'est main dans la main dans Pré-au-Lard qu'Harry et Pansy tombèrent sur une bijouterie, dans laquelle se trouvait un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cognard, qui irait parfaitement à Pansy. La jeune fille, pour qui porter une chevalière était symbole de noblesse, en trouva une parfaite pour le Gryffondor. Ainsi, chacun s'offrit un cadeau, pour symboliser leur amour naissant, en ce jour qui lui était dédié.

Ayant flâné plus de temps que prévu au salon de thé et dans Pré-au-Lard, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était près de 18 heures, le ciel commençant à s'assombrir. C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard, admirant le coucher de soleil, main dans la main, indifférents aux regards et aux acclamations des camarades qu'ils croisaient, sur le chemin du retour eux-aussi.

Une fois dans le parc, Pansy se blottit dans les bras de Harry, après qu'ils aient pris place sur un banc. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avec pour seule lumière celle de la lune, pâle, qui les dissimulait aux regards. Ayant tous deux un peu faim, Harry sortit deux gâteaux récupérés le matin, qu'ils dégustèrent ensemble.

Cet échange se termina par une prise de conscience commune : il était l'heure de manger et de se joindre aux autres. Mais comment leur expliquer… ça ? Perdus, chacun partit dans une explication comme quoi ils avaient passé de bons moments, qu'ils avaient beaucoup ri, et apprécié cet après-midi ensemble, mais qu'il serait délicat de faire passer la pilule pour les autres. Sur cet accord commun de ne pas en parler, chacun se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, et s'assit parmi ceux de sa maison, sans toutefois parler beaucoup.

Hermione et Ron remarquèrent qu'Harry était dans la lune, à côté de la plaque, pour ne pas dire autrement, et essayèrent de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ils n'eurent droit qu'à un « Pansy » énamouré, une fois isolés dans leur salle commune. Hermione, intelligente, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, pendant que Ron, choqué, s'affolait. Elle ouvrit le sac magique (digne de celui de Mary Poppins) qu'elle avait offert à Harry pour Noël, y découvrit la montagne de gâteaux, le parchemin de Pansy lui rendant son amour… et elle s'étouffa de rire.

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, elle expliqua à Ron qu'Harry et Pansy avaient tous les deux ingurgité un philtre d'amour, en mangeant ces gâteaux, qui leur avaient fait croire à des sentiments partagés. Elle était en revanche perplexe, car l'effet ne pouvait pas durer plus de deux ou trois heures.

« Ron… Je crois qu'Harry et Pansy sont réellement sincères, l'un envers l'autre… Que le philtre n'a fait que révéler ce que leur haine forcée cachait…

- Impossible, _dit catégoriquement Ron, que cette déclaration avait fait cesser de rire. _C'est notre pire ennemie… Elle nous a toujours détestés.

- Réfléchis un peu, Ron. Elle est amie avec Malefoy, elle a toujours agi comme lui, crois-tu pour autant qu'elle s'est réellement demandé ce qu'elle pensait de nous ? Nous sommes des Gryffondor, elle est une Serpentard, amie de Malefoy, dont nous sommes ennemis… Alors sois un peu mature, et accepte la vérité. »

La Gryffondor, après cette discussion qui laissa Ron dans un silence boudeur, exposa les faits à Harry, qui stupéfait, déclara qu'il avait réellement passé un bon moment, et qu'il appréciait réellement la Serpentard. Qu'il ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur les effets d'un philtre d'amour, qui s'était normalement dissipé et qui devait avoir disparu des gâteaux maintenant.

Il envoya un mot à Pansy par un hibou de l'école, pour être discret, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible s'il avait envoyé Hedwige. Se rejoignant dans le hall d'entrée, sous un recoin des escaliers, ils eurent une longue discussion, convenant que le seul philtre n'avait pas été en cause, et qu'aussi surnaturel que c'était, ils ne mettraient pas fin à leur relation, se donnant leur chance. Le plus dur serait de le faire accepter aux autres, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore à cette étape… Sur un baiser, chacun alla se recoucher furtivement, pour échapper à Rusard et à Miss Teigne.


End file.
